


Boo Boos

by symmetricalwitch



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Soul Eater References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symmetricalwitch/pseuds/symmetricalwitch
Summary: Adaya gets an owie.
Kudos: 1





	Boo Boos

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Kid is in the house.

Usually, he was a calm individual. It took asymmetry and the threatening to harm human souls to get him worked up. Now, he could add screeching, bleeding toddlers to that list. The three-year-old was perched atop Kid’s black, granite countertop in his kitchen’ her usually small mouth now wide open as she cried. Her screams pierced Kid’s eardrums and blended with his pounding heartbeat. He could feel perspiration kissing his pale skin and trailing down his temple. Adaya’s childish fingers were wrapped around her other hand, a small bit of her crimson blood dripping from the slits of her fingers and landing on her blue jean overalls. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to terrify the poor child. Much like her reaction was doing to Kid. He wasn’t used to this. His injuries healed almost instantly, and his team was responsible for their partners. This… was out of his expertise.   
Kid had warned the girl about playing with the thorn branches that flourished near his fence row. The Shinigami tried his best to maintain the devilish plants, but they thrived in Death City’s outrageous heat. Kid would grow frustrated hearing the sun’s mocking laugh.   
He turned to look at Adaya, his own amber eyes filled with concern. “Adaya, what can I do to help?” He asked seemingly calm, but his mind was tearing itself apart. Or maybe it was her screams. He wasn’t quite sure. She hadn’t heard his question because of them. Liz and Patty couldn’t help him; they were gone to spend the day with the Enchanted Sword Tsubaki. 

“K-Kiddo…” the toddler managed to whimper. “My hand really hurts…” 

“I’m sure it does… would a band aid help?” The man asked, silently saying a prayer to his father. Or… couldn’t he just pray to himself? No… That’s not what I need to be thinking about. 

Adaya shook her head. ”I think I need stitches…”

“Hm… may I see your hand?” The girl looked to Kid before she reluctantly uncurled her fingers from around her hand and stuck it out towards Kid. The Reaper gently grasped her small hand in his large one as he examined it. Her skin was stained from the small amount of blood she’d lost, but Kid could see that the thorn from the branch was still stuck in her hand. “You don’t need stitches.” 

She was a good sport while Kid removed the thorn. They had moved to the bathroom so that Kid could clean up her hand before he removed the thorn. Soon, he was clutching the bastard in between his tweezers. A small whimper left Adaya as Kid removed it, but Kid would take that over her screaming any day. “There we are,” Kid said, tossing the thorn into the garbage can. Adaya looked from her clean hand up to Kid. 

“Aren’t you going to give me a band aid?” She asked as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. The Shinigami nodded. 

“Of course I am,” he replied, fumbling through his medicine cabinet until he found a duck covered band aid. Adaya’s face lit up as she watched Kid place the band aid over her injury. “All better now.” 

“Well… almost,” the toddler said. Kid frowned. 

“Oh? Did I forget something?” 

“Yeah… you have to kiss it,” Adaya stated, eliciting a numerous amount of blinks from Kid. 

“Kiss it? The band aid? Why?” 

“Sissy always kisses my boo boos after she cleans them up. It always helps them feel better,” she replied. 

“Well, she probably uses-” 

“She doesn’t use magic,” Adaya held her hand out to him, and Kid looked to it. Eventually he lowered his head until his lips met her hand, planting a soft kiss on Adaya’s band aid. The toddler smiled brightly when he looked up. “Thank you so much, Kiddo!” She threw her arms around his neck tightly before she bounded out of the bathroom, leaving Kid to ponder the mystery that was human beings once more.


End file.
